About Face, AKA: Palmers bad day
by special agent Ali
Summary: My version of About Face. Jimmy is hurt at the crime scene. It may not be his wound that keeps him from his job though. Can Gibbs and his loyal team help Palmer remember the man who shot him? Can they help Jimmy realize he's part of the family?
1. waking up, a assistant and his big mouth

_I was going to use this in my chronicles but it's not a one-shot. It is however my first Jimmy Palmer story. I just am in a tag mood and About Face was a great episode._

_Finally a real look at the Autopsy Gremlin. Gotta love Palmer but sorry will have to whomp him but I want him to remain at work so he doesn't get too badly hurt._

_But then he always did have a big mouth to get him into trouble with. _

His eyes fluttered as he fought to regain conscience.

"Mr. Palmer? Jimmy? Are you there son?"

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the light. "Dr…Dr. Mallard?" he asked slowly and his mentor let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Jimmy my boy, it's me" he said. Jimmy started to sit up and Ducky quickly stopped him.

"No, my boy you were shot in the shoulder, you'll tear your stitches" he said soothingly and Jimmy nodded. He laid back down and Ducky positioned the bed so he was sitting up.

"Now, what happened Jimmy? I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you on the floor unconscious" Ducky asked.

Jimmy felt a huge twinge of guilt. "I was moving the victim to be bagged and a passport fell out, I put it down when you called and when I came back it was gone" he said and then stopped with a small wince.

"Easy Jimmy, relax and just talk slow and steady" Ducky said and he nodded.

"I thought it was a joke by Tony or McGee and called out, then I saw someone and next I know I was chasing him then there was a lot of pain and…then I'm here" he finished.

"Well, you're very lucky to be alive, the bullet didn't do a lot of damage so you should be able to work again very soon" Ducky said with a smile

Jimmy nodded. Maybe some crazy demon possessed him because he then did the second dumbest thing in his life.

"Yeah, because you and Gibbs must hate finding replacements so fast, not that finding an assistant is that hard" he muttered.

Ducky's eyes darkened as he heard his friend mutter. "Is that what you really believe Mr. Palmer?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Isn't it the truth? Not like were family Dr. Mallard" Jimmy answered.

Ducky stood and flashed him a look of hurt. "Maybe not by blood but if that is how you feel maybe I should look for a new assistant" he spat and left the room.

Jimmy stared in shock. 'What the hell is wrong with you Jimmy?' he scolded himself. He wished he could jump out of bed and run after him but was afraid of the backlash he'd receive.

"I wonder how bad Gibbs and Abby will kill me" was his next thought before he closed his eyes and prayed it was all just a bad dream.


	2. Abby: A woman with a fierce attitude

Abby ran inside the hospital and nearly bowled over Ducky who was still seething.

"Oh Ducky!" Abby cried and grabbed him before he fell. She then hugged him fiercely.

"Abigail, he'll be fine, he wasn't that seriously wounded" Ducky said soothingly.

Abby pulled back and nodded. "So he's fine then? Jimmy will be fine and back home soon?" she asked.

Ducky nodded but Abby could tell something was wrong. "Ducky? Please don't lie to me, I need to know the truth" she begged getting anxious again.

"He is fine Abby, he got hit in the shoulder but it caused no damage except blood loss, he just woke up" he said.

"Then why are you so tense and agitated?" Abby asked. "I'm not…" Ducky stared and Abby folded her arms.

"I know you better than anyone else on Gibbs team and you're acting like you did when Gibbs came back home" she retorted.

Ducky sighed. "It's nothing dear girl, just had a little spat with Mr. Palmer" he said.

"What did he say?" Abby asked getting angry. "You believe us to be a family right?" Ducky asked instead.

"Of course, Gibbs is dad and…." Abby began and Ducky held up a hand. "I know the roles and I need you to convince Jimmy that not me" he interrupted.

Abby raised a brow. "Jimmy doesn't think were a family?" she asked.

Ducky shrugged. "Apparently not, I know I am sometimes hard on the lad but I thought he knew I cared" he said.

"It reminds me of a time…" he then began and Abby smiled and listened as the good doctor rambled on about his memory.

She waited till the story was over then kissed Ducky. "That was a great story Ducky and I am glad you forgave your friend" she said.

Ducky nodded. "I'll head back, I believe Jimmy should be released soon, bring him back safely" he said and left.

Abby smirked. "I can't promise too much Ducky" she called out before storming off to have a word with the assistant.

Jimmy looked up as she walked in then gulped. "Abby I can explain" he said nervously.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this Palmer" she snarled as she grabbed his gown.

"Speak!" she snapped in a Gibbs authoritative tone. "Well….you see…I" Jimmy stuttered and Abby slapped his cheek.

She turned and sat in a chair and glared at him. "Speak clearly or you may not live much longer" she said in a low menacing tone.

_Had to end it with cliffhanger. What you think Palmer will say to Abby to get him off the hook? _


	3. Apologies and going home to NCIS

"Well?" Abby called out getting impatient. Jimmy just sat and rubbed his cheek.

"Not exactly sure what to say" he muttered.

"Just tell me why you even thought Ducky didn't care for you!" Abby yelled.

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess….I don't….I don't really know Abby" he stuttered.

Abby folded her arms. "Going to have to do better than that Palmer" she hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, I just…." he said and then sighed. He took a deep breath.

"I wasn't thinking, I mean we lost Kate and everyone took it hard and I mean, I'm just Gerald's replacement…."

Abby chuckled. "Maybe at first you were a replacement like Ziva was for Kate but….Jimmy you became part of the team and family" she said softly.

"Really?" Jimmy asked and Abby nodded.

"Yes Jimmy, look I'll let it drop because you got shot at and I will just blame it on fear but if you ever…"

Jimmy shook his head. "No more doubt in my mind Abby" he squirmed.

Abby smiled and walked back to him. She gave him a small hug. "Glad you're okay Jimmy" she said and Jimmy smiled as he hugged her back slightly.

She then walked out without a word but returned ten minutes later.

"All right, can you dress yourself?" she asked and Palmer raised a brow.

"I talked to your doctor and I told him were cousins and he said you could be released but to take it easy" she explained.

"Cousins?"

"Well Ducky is the uncle and you're like a son to him" she said making him smile.

He got up and Abby steadied him. She helped him dress quickly glad he was least wearing underwear.

"Come on, we got a shooter to catch" she said and grabbing his hand, she led the way back outside.

_Will do some of the episode bits next but will add my own parts to keep it my own story. Hope you liked it,_


	4. More anger and its back to darkness

_I'm back, anyone miss me? Aw come on been a week since I updated this lol. _

_Not many Palmer lovers here huh? Kinda sad, poor Jimmy. Brian makes me laugh. He makes Jimmy this really strange guy that even creeps Abby out sometimes but I think you gotta love him. _

_Anyway, Abby and Palmer are at NCIS again and time for Gibbs to talk to Jimmy. Oh and Happy St. Patty day to all my Irish readers._

Abby led Jimmy to her car and helped him in the backseat. Jimmy's hurt shoulder was next to door though.

Abby got in driver side and gave him a look. "Oh, um, my shoulder" Jimmy stammered.

Abby nodded. She reached over him and grabbed the buckle and strapped him in.

Jimmy let out a small hiss as she accidentally hit his shoulder while grabbing the belt.

"Oh sorry Jim, you okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, for a bullet that didn't do a lot of damage sure hurts like hell" he muttered.

Abby smiled sympathetically and ruffled his hair.

"Well doctor said you'll have no permanent damage just can't do anything strenuous like moving corpses for a while" she said.

"That's if I still have a job" he muttered in response. "Don't start giving up Jimmy, Ducky is a pretty laid back man"

"Long as you don't touch his body before he does" Jimmy said and Abby laughed.

"Well yeah, just like I can be easy to get along with long as you don't screw with my lab or evidence" she agreed.

"So pretty much all of you are nice till someone screws up?" Jimmy asked.

Abby nodded. "Pretty much, don't worry Jimmy, just do some quick apologizing and you should be safe" she said.

Jimmy nodded and soon she parked in the NCIS parking garage after flashing her badge.

"Afternoon Ms. Sciuto" the guard, David Stone, greeted then noticed the lump under Palmer's clothes.

"You touch a body before Dr Mallard, Mr. Palmer?" he asked.

Jimmy shook his head as Abby laughed. David was her favorite guard as he took the time to know just about everyone in the naval yard.

"No, but probably would been less painful than the bullet some creep shot at him Dave" she said and tenderly ruffled her hair.

David let out a low whistle. "Wow, thought crime scenes are usually when the dirt bag runs off and you all find the body" he said.

"Usually is, I thought it was a civilian or one of the three messing with me, next thing I know a searing pain and darkness" Jimmy explained.

David let out a low whistle then noticed a car coming up. "Got company so you better scoot on and take care yourself Mr. Palmer" he said.

"Will do David thanks" Jimmy said and Abby drove off and parked in the garage.

Jimmy stopped as they got to the elevator. "Come on Jimmy" she coaxed and he shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked turning and crossing her arms.

"They all know by now I bet, they'll laugh at me" he muttered. Abby raised a brow.

"You have no weapons Palmer, you thought it was a civilian and you had enough brains to duck and made it out with only a minor wound….why would they make fun of you?" she asked.

Palmer shrugged. "I'm weak and helpless" he answered. Abby grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the elevator.

"Stop that right now!" she hissed. She pushed to the squad room and Jimmy groaned.

She took his hand and pulled him out and over to Gibbs team. The three looked up and smiled when they saw him.

"Hey Autopsy Gremlin is alive!" Tony said, the first to greet him. He got up and went to him and gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"Now either your one of the bravest men alive or one of the craziest but either way man, not many can say they got shot at and lived to tell the tale" he said.

"I'd say it's third choice DiNozzo" Gibbs said from his chair.

"What's that boss?"

"The stupidest" he answered. He got up and went to him and smacked his head hard.

"What the hell were you thinking Palmer?" He growled. "I thought…I mean…I didn't" he stuttered.

"Spit it out Palmer!"

"There was…a…a passport….I….I picked it up…then it…it disappeared…I…thought it was…one of them…so I took chase…." Jimmy stuttered.

"And you tried calling out?" Ziva asked. Jimmy nodded. "I called out all your names and no one answered" he said.

"So you chased someone you couldn't see very well because you thought it was a prank?" Gibbs asked quietly getting very close to Palmer.

Palmer realized how stupid that made him sound but he nodded.

"I….I….I guess….it sounds stupid…when you put it like that" he stammered.

"Ya think Palmer?"

"I'm sorry agent Gibbs…." Palmer whispered feeling like he was the stupidest man on earth.

"If you're done degrading my assistant I'd like him back now so we can finish our earlier conversation"

Jimmy turned to see the angry eyes of Ducky and winced. He turned back and was smack in the face of Gibbs.

"What conversation Duck?" Gibbs asked as he stared at Palmer.

"I…I…I didn't mean…I mean…I" Palmer said. He was sweating hard now and he backed up a step away from the federal agent.

He sidestepped Ducky and backed all the way to the wall.

Gibbs followed slowly. "Just tell me what you said Palmer" he called but his voice became softer and less deadly.

"I…I said…I said" Palmer tried but couldn't breathe. His knees buckled and he welcomed the darkness once again.

"Mr. Palmer!" Ducky called out as his assistant fell to the floor with a heavy thump.


	5. Broken

_Wow, been only about four or so hours and it got 4 reviews. Now I'm up to twelve nice. You all are so awesome. Thanks for the many compliments, it pleases me to know you all are entertained. _

_I heard one episode Jimmy said he was diabetic so that's why he fainted. Though you can also blame our Gibbsy too if you wanna, its up to you_

"Gibbs! Why did you have be so rough on him!" Abby cried as she knelt by the unconscious man.

Ducky knelt on Jimmy's other side. "Help me turn him over Abby" he instructed.

Abby nodded and put her hands under Jimmy's chest. She turned him gently into Ducky's lap and he cradled his assistant's head gently on his arm.

With his other hand he swept under Jimmy's messy hair and was relieved to find no fever.

He then put his fingers on his neck to find his pulse seemed slightly faster than normal but not enough to cause alarm.

Jimmy even seemed to be breathing normal. His chest rising and falling in a slow, steady beat. It appeared he simply fainted.

"Oh dear boy, what a mess you created" Ducky quipped but his voice held a certain love to it. He did fancy the strange young man and had grown quite fond of his young friend.

"Should we take him back to the hospital?" Tony called out. Ducky looked up and shook his head as the four gathered around in a small circle.

Ducky shook his head. "I don't think it's necessary, he seemed to just have fainted, his vitals seem normal, I think his sugar may be low though" Ducky answered.

Tim quickly went to his desk and took his candy bar he was saving.

"Here, maybe my Hershey bar will help" he offered. Ducky took it with a small smile.

"Thank you Timothy" he said. "Can you grab his bag for me please as well?" he asked and Tim retrieved it.

Ducky opened the bag keeping Jimmy's head in his lap. He found what he needed and got out Jimmy's insulin with a small needle. He prepared it and gave him his shot in his stomach.

"Jimmy? Can you hear me?" the doctor called and Jimmy groaned in response.

"Doc….doc….doctor…Mallard?" Jimmy murmured after a moment.

"Yes my boy, I am right here, are you all right?" he called. Jimmy touched his forehead and nodded.

"I…think…so" he stammered and slowly sat up with Ducky's help. "Easy Mr. Palmer, take it nice and slow" Ducky coaxed.

"I'm sorry doctor, for ever doubting you" he whispered. Ducky smiled.

"I know, lets just forget it, I am sure you had enough of people yelling at you" he said and glanced at Gibbs.

"Hey, he deserved to be scolded for being so damn reckless" Gibbs retorted but he did reach down and help Jimmy up.

"Easy Palmer, go with Abby to her lab before you puke on everyone" he said and Jimmy nodded.

"McGee escort him, then go find him some snacks before he passes out again" Gibbs barked. Tim immediately took hold of Jimmy's arm to steady him.

Ducky followed off to the side as Tim took most of Jimmy's weight.

"Easy Palmer, I am not carrying you, so just take it easy, one step at a time" Tim instructed. It was easier said than done as Jimmy kept faltering.

"Come on, almost there Jimmy, then I'll go get you a snack so you can get back some strength" McGee coaxed.

Jimmy nodded and focused on walking and with Tim's gently prodding and guide he got into the elevator.

Ducky stayed as the three got off in Abby's lab and Tim partly dragged Palmer inside.

He pushed Palmer into a chair.

"Abby, keep him awake, Gibbs will want Jimmy to work on a sketch of his shooter once he eats something" Tim said and walked off for snacks.

He came back ten minutes later with a armful of treats. He found Palmer still in the chair and Abby was next to him.

"He zoned out right after you left, all he does is keep muttering something" she said.

Tim gave her the food and knelt in front of him. "Jimmy! Look at me!" he said but it was a bit louder than he intended.

"No! No more yelling! Please, if you all want to kill me just do it!" he begged. Tim squeezed his knee.

"Relax Palmer, you're safe, just calm down and focus okay, you're fine now" Tim coaxed in a gentle voice.

Jimmy looked at him with an emotionless stare. "Am I Tim? Then why do I feel…" he stuttered and trailed off. He put his face in his hands and Tim squeezed his knee again. "I know Palmer, I know, I been there but you have to be strong" he coaxed.

Palmer looked up again and scoffed. "Easy for you to say!" he yelled and jumped up.

"You're a federal agent McGee! I'm not!" he continued to rant then slumped to the floor. Abby moved to hug him and Tim gave her a look and she stopped.

"But you still went after the man Palmer!" Tim snapped. He knelt down and grabbed Palmer's shoulder gently.

"Look Jimmy, I get it, you made a foolish mistake, but you made it and now we can catch him, but you need to focus" he said softly but firmly.

Jimmy nodded. "Okay McGee" he said giving in. Tim helped him up back into his chair and then grabbed a bag of chips.

"Eat then we'll begin work on the sketch" he instructed. Jimmy nodded and began to eat.

Tim nodded to Abby who went over and gave Jimmy a small hug from behind.

"Eat fast Jim, we got a lot of work to do" she whispered.

She then ruffled his hair and moved away back to Tim who was typing away on her computer.

Jimmy silently ate but his face was emotionless. He was broken and he wondered if he'd ever feel normal again. Or whatever normal was for him.

_I guess you can say I changed the episode a bit. It's a bit darker my story and I've completely broken our sweet assistant but I may not keep him like this, you'll just have to tune in and see what happens. _


	6. breakdown again

_Wow, I will say it again and again but you all rock. Going more into episode now but only a little bit. It's a bit short because Jimmy is still traumatized. _

After ten minutes of silence, McGee turned to find Palmer was now sitting with an empty bag.

He went over and knelt. "You feeling any stronger Palmer?" He asked softly.

Palmer shrugged. "I guess" he said in a monotone voice. Tim took his wrist and pulled him up.

"If you need anything else I bought a few other snacks, but if you're up for it we need to identify your shooter" he said as he led Jimmy to Abby.

Jimmy nodded. Abby pulled up the program and Jimmy gave a few details and she finished in ten minutes.

"That's him? He looks like Dr. Jekyll" Abby quipped. "Well, that's his essence, I mean, his anger" Jimmy cried.

"But it's not him?" Tim asked. Jimmy stroked his forehead. "I guess not, but how am I supposed to do this?" he asked his voice going high and squeaky.

"Just try Jim, that's all we can ask" Abby coaxed.

"How? I saw him for maybe two seconds before he put a bullet in me and I fell" Jimmy said and walked back to his chair and collapsed.

McGee and Abby shared a look before Tim went to Palmer. "It's okay Jimmy, just keep calm okay?"

Jimmy nodded. "Now what? I don't think I can picture the man that clearly"

"We can try hypnotism" Abby suggested. She went behind Palmer and pushed his chair into the second room.

"Relax Jimmy, just relax" she said soothingly. "I will count down from three and you will fall asleep and you'll be able to see anything you wish" she said. She counted down and Jimmy slumped. Her eyes widened and she shot Tim a thumbs up who smiled.

"Now, think back Jimmy, the passport you saw yesterday is gone, now you see someone and you give chase, he turns and you see his face" she said.

Jimmy tensed. "He sees me, he…he…""Easy Jimmy just describe…"

"NO! No….ahhhhhhhh" Jimmy screamed and Abby jumped up and shook him.

Jimmy shot awake and trembled. "I….I….I" he stammered and Abby pulled him in his arms. He fell off his chair and the two sat huddled on the floor.

Jimmy stared out as Abby cuddled him like a mother to a scared child. He whimpered as he let a tear fall. Just one single tear as he shook with fear.

"This isn't going to work Tim" Abby told McGee who nodded solemnly.

"Try and calm him Abs, I'll be back" he said. He left and grabbed a water from her cooler.

"Here Jimmy, drink this and calm down, you're safe" he said and then hurried out.


	7. Getting Palmer back on track, team style

_Hey, I am back with more. Like in last chapter going to do the passport now but I am doing this episode all my way. I hope you all enjoy. _

_Warning, this chapter has small spoilers for some NCIS episodes. _

Tim came back a half hour later carrying a stack of paper. He put them on Abby's desk as he walked in.

"Jimmy?" he called out. Jimmy was still on the ground huddled next to Abby.

"Jimmy?" Tim called again and Jimmy looked at him. "You okay?" Tim asked and Palmer shrugged.

"I….I don't…I don't think I can help you Tim" he murmured. Tim knelt and grabbed Jimmy's good shoulder.

"Yes, you can Jimmy" he retorted firmly. "But…"

"No! There are not buts Jimmy, you can help us because it'll help you move past this" Tim urged.

Jimmy winced as his voice grew loud. Tim noticed but he knew he had to keep his friend focused. If Palmer could help them crack any part of the case, maybe he'd be able to move on.

"We've all been here Jimmy, hell I'm not even sure how I made it four years with Gibbs" Tim said and Jimmy chuckled.

"That's because you were the annoying probie who kept popping up for a treat, Gibbs finally gave in after a while"

Tim looked up to find Tony behind him with a smirk on his face. Tim glared at him. "Very funny DiNozzo" he huffed.

Tony chuckled. "It's true McGee, it's also why you're still here, you never give up and you proved to be a damn good agent" he said.

Tim smiled at that. "Thanks Tony" he answered. Tony shrugged. "Okay enough with the mushy crap, we have a job to do" he said.

Tim nodded and got his papers from Abby's desk. "Jimmy, we need you to tell us everything about the passport" he said.

Jimmy swallowed. "I don't remember….it was a strange long name written inside"

Abby stood and picked up a lighter. Jimmy turned and gulped. She smiled at him.

"I can help so you will only have to focus on the passport Jimmy" she said.

Jimmy turned away without a response. "Palmer!" Tony snapped. Jimmy winced and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Hey!" Tony snapped again. When he received no answer the agent knelt and firmly grabbed Palmers chin. "Do you want us to catch the bastard who hurt you or not?" he asked sharply.

"Well?" Tony prompted as Jimmy stared at him. "Yes" he said weakly after a moment.

"Good" Tony answered. He stood and held out a hand. Jimmy took it with his good arm and Tony pulled him up.

"Hey kid, you're going to be fine" Tony whispered. "How do you know Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"Well he…." Tim piped up. Tony glared at him and Tim bit his lip for a second.

"Oh, tell him DiNozzo so we can move on" Tim said. "Tell me what?"

"I pissed my pants first time I shot someone, I told McGee that when he shot at that cop" Tony replied.

"Really?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at Abby. "Don't look so amused Sciuto, you were pretty shaken the first time you got shot at if I remember correctly" he said.

Abby's smile vanished. "Yeah…" she answered softly.

"Will you all get back to work now!" Gibbs snapped walking in.

"Were trying boss, Jimmy is having a hard time concentrating" Tony answered immediately.

"You two, back to the squad room, find something for me now!" Gibbs barked and his two boys ran off.

"What are you doing Abs?" Gibbs asked. "We were trying hypnotism to help Jimmy remember, but he freaked out" she answered.

"She wants to try again but this time to help me figure out that passport" Jimmy added.

Gibbs nodded. "Do it" he said. Jimmy nodded and Gibbs could see the man was tense.

"Abby" he said and nodded his head. Abby left her office. Gibbs grabbed Jimmy's arm and helped him into a chair.

"Agent…Gibbs"

"Relax Palmer, I think I already yelled at you enough" Gibbs said and Jimmy nodded. It was the closest he'd ever get to an apology.

"So…now what?"

"Now, you have to decide if you want to help us and move past this" Gibbs answered.

"And if I can't?"

"You can Palmer, I don't have quitters on my team" Gibbs growled.

"Really?" Jimmy asked. He looked at him with a little more hope then he had since waking up in the hospital.

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it" Gibbs answered. Jimmy believed that.

"So…this…it's just…just a setback right? I….I'll be okay right?" he asked.

Gibbs gripped his shoulder as he knelt to see his face. "I believe so Jimmy" he answered honestly.

"Call Abby back agent Gibbs, I'm ready to help" Jimmy said without a stutter or hesitation.

Gibbs smirked. "All right Palmer, get to work!" he ordered and left the room.

Jimmy smiled. 'Yes sir agent Gibbs' he thought.


	8. Cracking the case, the end

_So, I think I proved my point on what I think this team is. I agree with Abby their family. I guess what I am saying is this the last chapter. I am ending this with the car chase. _

_I used very little about the episode because it wasn't really about the episode but about how Palmer deals with being shot. I hope you enjoyed my version. Now on with the story, enjoy._

Abby walked in with a smile. "You sure you can handle it Jimmy?" she asked and Jimmy nodded."Yeah, I am just sorry it took so long" he said. Abby shook her head. "Don't

apologize Jimmy, we got you through its all that matters" she said.

Jimmy nodded. "Thanks Abby, so lets crack this case" he said and Abby grinned.

She quickly got situated and Jimmy soon was in a trance and saw the passport.

"I see it, I can't pronounce it though" he said and Abby took him out.

"But you saw it right? You know the name?" she asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Then spell it Jimmy, I'll help" Ziva said walking in with the bag of scrabble tiles.

She laid it out on Abby's desk. Jimmy raced over and together the two spelled the name.

She escorted him to the squad room and McGee found out he had a brother.

"I think it could be him, he didn't have a beard, I'd have to see him in person"

"I traced his cell, he's in Arlington trailer park" Tim called and everyone grabbed their guns.

"Let's go" Gibbs said and noticed Jimmy moved to follow.

"No you stay, you're already injured" he said and Palmer stopped. "But I can identify him" Palmer quipped.

"You will when we bring him back" Gibbs said and left no room to argue.

Palmer watched them leave. He then paced, sat in Tim's chair, paced and decided to leave.

"I have to do this, I have to end it" he murmured in the elevator. He got in his car and hurried off.

He found the place as the team checked out the trailer and found it empty.

His shoulder throbbed a bit and he rubbed the wound as Gibbs rapped on the glass.

"What the hell are you doing here Jimmy?" he hissed. "I thought I could help" Jimmy said.

"I said stay Palmer, you stay in the damn car" Gibbs hissed. Jimmy nodded reluctantly.

Jimmy sighed. "Great, this was a waste of gas" he muttered as he looked around.

He then saw the truck and his eyes bulged. He saw him move and Jimmy knew he had one shot.

He took a deep breath and pulled off his glasses. "Now its my turn to hurt you" he said and slammed on the gas.

"Holy shit!" he screamed as the car raced forward, through a picnic table before slamming into the truck.

He jolted against the wheel and his nose bled from the impact. He was dazed and his shooter saw him.

He grabbed his gun and aimed. "You want another bullet huh?" he yelled.

"Don't even think it! Put the gun down!" Gibbs yelled. Jimmy sighed in relief as his team rescued him.

The man dropped the gun and Ziva pulled him out and threw him to the ground. Tim snapped on the cuffs, pulled him up with Tony and dragged him off.

Gibbs went to Palmer. "You really must be the craziest and stupidest man alive Palmer" he yelled.

Jimmy nodded. "Maybe Agent Gibbs but…I….I had to" he stammered.

"Don't ever do it again Palmer!" Gibbs yelled and he nodded. "Trust me sir, this is one experience I rather leave to you and the others" he agreed.

Gibbs smiled. He gave him a tissue and ruffled his hair. "Now you know what its like to be on my team kid" he said normal voice.

"Yeah, if you don't mind I think I'll stick with autopsy, least the dead can't fire guns" Jimmy said. Gibbs chuckled.

"Well, least you'll have something interesting to write home about, come on Jimmy let me take you home" Gibbs answered.

He helped him out an steered him away from his broken car. "Cable car will come and tow it to a garage. Ducky can give you a lift when its repaired" he said.

Jimmy nodded. "I am glad its over agent Gibbs" he said and got very quiet.

"It is Jimmy, now you just have to figure out if you want to put it behind you or not"

"I think I can, thanks to all of you" Jimmy said honestly.

"Good, lets go back to NCIS, I think Ducky and Abby will love hearing about your car trouble"

Jimmy gulped.

_Well that's it. This was fun to write. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. _


End file.
